osawari_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tokioi Wedding Party Bittersweet Memories/@comment-27948135-20160505110406/@comment-24505366-20160505141527
Investing in this question to find out about 4th DZ.As for my toughts I think the 1st stage is very easy,did it without using any gummies,the 2nd is a bit harder,especially the boss,but didn't need to use more than 2 healing gummies; Team// 2 atk debuffers(1 in reserve),2 healers(one sapphire-only),2 def buffers(one in reserve) and 1 own atk buffer; Edit:Just completed DZ3,it was a lot harder but manageable. 1'Helen's first attack is a one-target nuke,the second is a simple attack but still powerful. '2'Karen and Flora.I defeated Flora first as to not give me any needless damage,and Karen will buff her own attack 3 times,defeat her before the 4th fill. '3'Chocolade is about the same as the special,her first 2 moves are a first row attack followed by a defense buff up to 2000. '4'Nagatsuki's most threatening move is a random-picked 3 target attack which does a fair bit of damage if I remember correctly.I used a healing move and 2 healing gummies here after I defeated her.Unlike the usual DZs the last part isn't opened by a nuke,but you should still have close to full hp. '5'''This is '''a lot '''harder than the others.Okuno is a 10k hp healer,Jogasaki is a fast 1-target mini-nuker and Alexander is a slow all-team nuker.This is where I used one atk and one speed UP gummies.Focus on Alexander so that you defeat her before she does her nuke.In the meantime Jogasaki will hack and slash at you so be sure to spread the damage and heal when you get 100%.If you have an atk buffer use that move as soon as you can as well.After Alexander,you can pick one of the remaining two,doesn't really matter which. '''Edit : DZ4 Somehow I managed to beat DZ4 after tons of refreshes and strategizing with gummies. I'll try to give a guide as in-depth as I can. 1Hortense and Violette:Hortense will debuff your team like crazy,at one point some can have 7 debuffs at one time,of all types(def,atk,speed) while Violette starts with defense and speed buffs,followed by countless 3-target mini-nukes that stun for 5 clicks.The key to defeating this one is to get them both to very low hp and attack simultaneously,because if one is defeated the other will revive. 2Flora and Karen:'''Don't waste attacks on Flora because you will need them to defeat Karen.She is similar to Alexander in some ways,she is slow and will do 4 own attack buffs up to 8000,then do a Divine Retribution '''nuke '''on the entire team,but unlike Alexander's,you cannot survive this nuke.Or if you do,at least half your team will be done.And she also has a '''shield.At the very beggining I used a speed up buff and and 2 speed up gummies(when the 1st was depleted,used the 2nd one) and used Jean's move to do some extra damage,you absolutely have to defeat Karen before her shield recharges. '3Fumyo:'Her first move will be a first-row speed debuff(about 90% debuff so be careful with who you place first row),followed by a simple attack and then an all-team nuke that poisons. '4Oribe:'You might want to defeat her very fast,she will take advantage of Fumiyo's poison and nuke you,be careful not to lose anyone here as you would also lose the hit streak.I used a healing gummy here. '5Yanagihime and Ayumi:'To my surprise,this was a lot easier than I had expected it to.Their moves are mixed between buffs and nukes,Ayami will do a nuke first(Used my last healing gummy here),followed by a full-team def debuff-I reccomend using a defense buff as her debuff will most likely get your whole team under 1000 def.When you get Yanagihime down to low health,she will do a full-team nuke every time.It is almost impossible to not lose anyone here. Good luck,you will probably need it :3